


inanity

by zarahjoyce



Series: Dash! Bullet! [6]
Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Zero One, Tokusatsu
Genre: ACTIVATED, ALSO GLOW UP!YUA, F/M, Gen, idek what this is, or any time after Yua decides to join Hiden et al, post series probably, sorry about that, this is just an excuse to write jealous!fuwa though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Stiffly he says, "Youdorealize that their idiot owners only bring them here because of--""--what?" she asks, genuinely curious as to what's next. "Because of what?""Your--" Fuwa looks distinctly uncomfortable as he gestures at his own face. "I mean--you know.Your whole--" He gestures from his neck and shoulders down to his knees repeatedly, "--thing."Yua frowns at him. "What?"-Or, somehow Yua becomes averypopular employee at Hiden Manufacturing----Which Fuwa Does Not Like.At All.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Yaiba Yua, Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: Dash! Bullet! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709425
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	inanity

"--Well," Yua says, rising from her seat, "I don't see anything wrong with Russau, Minami-san."  
  
Her client looks _so_ surprised at that. "But! He randomly spouted some words last week and I don't know what they meant!"  
  
The Humagear he's with turns to him and says, "They are Italian words that I'm using to teach your son Ital--"  
  
"Shh!" Minami mimes slicing his own head off threateningly before looking at Yua again like a dejected dog. "I would've come here earlier but getting a schedule to see _you--"_  
  
From behind them, Fuwa _loudly_ clears his throat.   
  
Both Minami and Yua glance at him.  
  
"I--I mean." Minami coughs. "G-Getting a schedule to, um, have my Humagear checked nowadays here at Hiden Manufacturing has gotten a bit... difficult."  
  
"It's not _that_ difficult if you're here every week," Fuwa scoffs, furiously cleaning his Shotriser - and _not_ showing any efforts to hide it from Minami's view.  
  
Yua sighs. "Fuwa."  
  
"What?" he barks. "I'm being _thankful!_ For his business and all that shi--"  
  
 _"Fuwa."_  
  
He snaps his mouth shut and turns away.  
  
Yua places a hand on Minami's arm - making both him _and_ Fuwa straighten their spines, oddly enough. "You may come here and have Russau checked as often as you need," she assures him. "Hiden Manufacturing _always_ welcomes your patronage."  
  
Minami starts blubbering incoherently until his own Humagear Russau leads him out of the office.  
  
She sighs loudly again and sinks on her chair, intent on updating their database next. "That's the last one?"  
  
"That's the last one," Fuwa grouses, sounding as snippy as always. _"Finally."_   
  
She rolls her eyes. "Look, _I told you_ I can handle being alone here at the office tonight."  
  
He slams his Shotriser at the table. "And _I told you,_ as Head of Security, that I'm not gonna allow it."  
  
Yua glances at him. "Then stop making it seem like it's my fault you're staying here _longer_ than you should," she says. "It's not like you're not aware of my tendency to finish _everything_ on my platebefore calling it a day. You didn't make a fuss of it back in AIMS! Why start now?"  
  
Fuwa grimaces before moving forward to sit near her desk. He then picks one of her tools, pretends to examine it - before she's had enough and snatches it back.  
  
"Aruto really needs to hire _more_ tech people," Fuwa notes, crossing his arms. "That way you're not the only one checking all the Humagears being brought here - _especially_ the non-broken ones."  
  
She grins. "But those are the fun ones - especially since I don't _have_ to do anything to them."  
  
He scoffs again. Stiffly he says, "You _do_ realize that their idiot owners only bring them here because of--"  
  
"--what?" she asks, genuinely curious as to what's next. "Because of _what?"_  
  
"Your--" Fuwa looks distinctly uncomfortable as he gestures at his own face. "I mean-- you know. Your whole--" He gestures from his neck and shoulders down to his knees repeatedly, _"--thing."_  
  
Yua frowns at him. Is something wrong with the new look she's trying on? "What?"

But he seems not yet done with proving his point, however. _"And!"_ he says, straightening again, "You were all--" He grabs his own arm. "--like this! Not just with old man Minami but with-- with the others and--" Fuwa gestures around him wildly. "Why? You don't _need_ to do that! You _never_ did that before, when we were at AIMS!"  
  
It's official, Yua thinks while staring at him: Fuwa Isamu has lost his goddamned mind - however little of it he actually _has._

"We weren't at _customer service_ when we were there," she reminds him, nose up in the air. "Far from it, if you can recall. Besides, I've read so many things about how to build good relationships with clients ever since Hiden-san hired me to work here. I think it's only right that I _employ_ them for our benefit - don't you?"  
  
"And that includes dressing up _and_ casually grabbing strange men?" he asks, seemingly halfway to furious.   
  
"Well," she says lightly, "I can always illegally record people doing stuff _or_ destroy Humagears myself, but somehow I don't think they'll like it."   
  
Fuwa almost erases his face the way he rubs at it. _"Oi,_ Yai--"  
  
Well.

 _This_ was a useless discussion.

"If _you_ have any problem with how I conduct my business," she says while casually shutting her computer down and standing up to get her bag, "I suggest you go tell the President about it. Except I don't think he'll listen to you, especially since _I_ bring him profits nowadays whereas you... don't." 

They both glare at each other for precisely three seconds.

"You're driving me crazy, you know that?" he snarls. "I thought you working at ZAIA was not good, but you _out_ of ZAIA ended up being a whole lot worse." He then retrieves his own jacket and tosses hers right at her.

She catches it without further ado. "For _you_ , maybe," Yua says. "Also, _you're_ the one asking me repeatedly to open my eyes, so--"  
  
Here she grabs hold of his arm and says softly, "--I _did."  
  
_ Yua hears his breath hitch.  
  
And then she _smiles._


End file.
